Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a technique in which power is supplied from a power-transmission-side coil installed on the ground to a power-reception-side coil mounted on the lower surface of the vehicle body of an automobile by electromagnetic induction effect. Here, what is called a solenoid coil, obtained by winding a coil around a flat plate-shaped magnetic body, is used as each of the power-transmission-side coil and the power-reception-side coil.